


Han Jisung has created a group chat

by uwuJISUNGie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Swearing, changjin are really the main focus, idk what to tag tbh, ill add more eventually, minsung are a side relationship, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuJISUNGie/pseuds/uwuJISUNGie
Summary: Jisung made group chat to take away the stress from their comeback but he didn't expect all of this chaos to unravel.-or the stray kids chat fic no one needed or asked for...





	1. 9RACHA

_**Han Jisung** has created a Group Chat _

_**Han Jisung** has renamed the group to **9RACHA**_

_**Han Jisung has added Lee Felix, Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin, Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho, Kim Seungmin,** and **Chris Bang** to the Chat_

_**Han Jisung** has changed their names to **Yongbokie, Baby Binnie, Literal Sun, SKZ Dad, Jinyoung's Son, Minnie, Myday,** and **Chris Pratt** ___

____

__

_**Han Jisung** has changed their name to **Minnie’s Soulmate**_

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: soooo I have some good news 

 

Baby Binnie: no you don’t 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: how the hell do you know its not good????? 

 

Literal Sun: because you never have good news 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: WOW 

 

Chris Pratt: why is my name chris pratt? 

 

Yongbokie: yeah I want out 

 

SKZ Dad: maybe we should listen to what jisung has to say 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: THNK U 

 

Myday: im against that 

 

Literal Sun: yeah he tends to not say smart things 

 

Baby Binnie: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 

 

Minnie: guys you made jisung cry 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: that’s crocodile tears hyung 

 

Yongbokie: …huh? what’s that? 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: im fine 

Minnie’s Soulmate: ANYWAYS 

Minnie’s Soulmate: I wanted to say that we don’t have anything to do for a few days sooooo movie night? 

 

Literal Sun: it’s not gonna be a scary movie right? 

 

Chris Pratt: don’t worry we’ll make sure it’s not 

 

Yongbokie: where’s the fun in that? *Chris hyung’s voice* 

 

Chris Pratt: … 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: anyways im down for a movie night 

 

SKZ Dad: it’ll probably be fun 

 

Baby Binnie: I don’t really like jisung like that 

 

Minnie: what? 

 

Baby Binnie: what? 

Baby Binnie: hey uhhhh you guys,,,,,how do you delete messages on here? 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: you can’t 

 

Myday: you’re gonna fucking die bro 

 

Yongbokie: bye hyung 

 

Literal Sun: you won’t be missed 

 

Baby Binnie: YOU LITTLE SHITS 

 

SKZ Dad: LANGUAGE GUYS 

 

Chris Pratt: don’t speak like that in front of innie 

 

Literal Sun: im????? litterally????? 17????? 

 

Chris Pratt: and? 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: minho hyung ran out of the room 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: he is so NOT putting his hands on Changbinnie hyung!! 

 

Myday: hyunjin just left... 

 

_**Yongbokie** has changed **Baby Binnie** ’s name to **Tombstone**_

_**Literal Sun** has changed **Minnie** ’s name to **Grim Reaper**_

 

SKZ Dad: I just heard a door slam 

SKZ Dad: and screaming 

 

Yongbokie: im making popcorn 

Yongbokie: NOT for the entertainment but for the movie 

 

Literal Sun: ooh popcorn 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: what movie are we watching 

 

Chris Pratt: ARE WE JUST GONNA LET THEM FIGHT 

 

Literal Sun: why are you yelling 

 

Chris Pratt: uhmm,,,,they’re fighting????? 

 

Myday: okay and? 

 

Yongbokie: if we interfere it just gets worse 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: MINHO HUYVNG CME BAKCSI 

 

SKZ Dad: typos 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: I SAVED BINNIE HYUNG 

 

Grim Reaper: I could’ve killed him 

Grim Reaper: don’t get in my way next time hwang 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: you’re my hero Minnie uwu 

 

Grim Reaper: ( ˘ ³˘)♥ 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: ew 

Jinyoung’s Son: and that’s rude to try and kill someone AND THEN THREATEN ME 

 

Myday: not really 

 

Chris Pratt: he did it to himself 

 

SKZ Dad: Chris 

 

Chris Pratt: WHAT IM BEING HONEST 

 

Yongbokie: are we watching this movie or not? 

 

Tombstone: excuse me 

 

Literal Sun: ya 

 

Tombstone: I almost DIED and NO ONE came to see if I was okay besides hyunjin????? 

 

Tombstone: hello? 

 

Tombstone: anyone??????????? 

 

Tombstone: GUYS!!! 

 

_**Seen by everyone at 6:47 P.M** _

___**6:51 P.M**_

 

Jinyoung’s Son: don’t worry about them they’re mean 

 

Tombstone: at least you care jinnie 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) no prb hyung 

 

Yongbokie: CAN WE WATCH THE NUN IT HAS KOREAN SUBS 

 

Grim Reaper: why are you yelling???? 

 

Chris Pratt: No NOPE its too scary + innie said he didn’t wanna watch a scary movie 

Chris Pratt: shut the fuck up jisung 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING 

 

Literal Sun: u were def gonna say somethin stupid 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: but I didn’t nor was I going to??? 

 

Myday: I felt it 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: seconded 

 

Yongbokie: thirded 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: oh fuck yall I literally fucKING BREATHED 

 

SKZ Dad: okay okay…. we should take votes 

SKZ Dad: all those in favor of the nun say I 

 

Yongbokie: who the fuck talks like that anymore 

 

Tombstone: ya u sound old 

 

SKZ Dad: says the one who’s dead 

 

Tombstone: …touché… 

 

Myday: what’s the nun about? 

 

Yongbokie: ITS APART OF THE CONJURING SERIES 

 

Chris Pratt: it’s a bunch of movies about demons… it’s not really worth watching 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: only cause u cried from how scared you got 

 

Chris Pratt: fuck you jisung this friend shiP IS OVER 

 

Grim Reaper: fuck who? 

 

SKZ Dad: lee minho I’ll beat your ass if you even lay a finger on him  
SKZ Dad: I love you but I swear I’ll do it 

 

Grim Reaper: y do I some how fear my life 

 

Tombstone: OH! 

Tombstone: REALLY? 

Tombstone: now you kNOW HOW IT FEELS 

 

Grim Reaper: ure like 10 feet away from me I’ll hit you again 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: you always make sure I'm okay uwu 

 

Yongbokie: y uwu? 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: because minnie makes me uwu 

 

Grim Reaper: anything for my sungie 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: (づ￣ ³￣)づ 

 

Literal Sun: can you like??? have a private chat??? 

 

Grim Reaper: NO 

 

SKZ Dad: anyways we’ll just watch guardians of the galaxy 

 

Yongbokie: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

 

Chris Pratt: I got my laptop!! 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: that’s so not big enough 

 

Tombstone: we’ll just have to cuddle then 

 

Jinyoung's Son: oh... >_<

 

Myday: as long as I get to cuddle jeongin 

 

Literal Sun: (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\ 

 

Chris Pratt: that’s not what I intended... there’s a thing called a hdmi cable 

 

Yongbokie: a what? 

 

Grim Reaper: y does it seem like u always ask dumb ass questions? 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: whats a hdmi cable? 

 

Grim Reaper: aww baby don’t worry about it 

Grim Reaper: it’ll just help connect the laptop to the tv 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: ohhh OKAY!! ^_^ 

 

Yongbokie: ... 

 

 

_**Hwang Hyunjin** has added **Lee Felix** to a Private Chat _

 

Hwang Hyunjin: Lix... 

 

Lee Felix: ya 

 

Hwang Hyunjin: can I ask u something? 

 

Lee Felix: sure go ahead 

 

Hwang Hyunjin: is what binnie hyung said something that’s still gonna happen or is it not? 

 

Lee Felix: ??? 

 

Hwang Hyunjin: hyung said that we were gonna cuddle 

Hwang Hyunjin: although I don’t know who he was talking to 

Hwang Hyunjin: and I know he jokes around a lot 

Hwang Hyunjin: but Idk... you’re closer to him than I so... 

 

Lee Felix: don’t worry hahaha 

Lee Felix: I know u wanna cuddle binnie hyung so just ask 

Lee Felix: I doubt he’ll say no 

Lee Felix: he’s too whipped 

 

Hwang Hyunjin: he’s what?!! 

 

Lee Felix: …GOTTA BLAST


	2. dumb arguments and lucky jinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM GROOT

_**Tombstone** has changed their name to Binnie_

_**Binnie** has changed **Grim Reapers** name to **Meanhoe**_

_**Binnie** has renamed the chat to **I am GROOT**_

 

Binnie: I am groot 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: I am groot 

 

Yongbokie: I am groot 

 

Myday: I am groot 

 

Literal Sun: I am groot 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: I am groot 

 

Chris Pratt: I am groot 

 

SKZ Dad: uhhh can we stop now?? 

 

Meanhoe: wtf changbin??? U still pressed about yesterday? 

 

Binnie: yes… I’m a salty ass bitch 

 

_**Meanhoe** has changed **Binnie** ’s name to **Salty Ass Bitch**_

 

Salty Ass Bitch: I DIDN’T WANT THAT TO BE MY NAME!!! 

 

Meanhoe: some things happen for a reason 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: WHAT REASON!!?? 

 

Meanhoe: yall hear sumn? 

 

Literal Sun: ppfffffffttt ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 

 

Myday: I hear sumn n it’s dumbasses 

 

SKZ Dad: SEUNGMIN 

 

Chris Pratt: I am groot??? 

 

Yongbokie: I am groot... 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: don’t listen to minho hyung, he’s just mean 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: he’s not mean he’s sweet 

 

Literal Sun: they’re both annoying 

 

Myday: agreed 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: IF MINNIE IS ANNOYING THAN SO AM I 

 

Myday: hey no one said you weren’t 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: WOOOOOWWWWW 

 

Yongbokie: you set yourself up for that one sung 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: YOU’RE THE ANNOYING ONE SEUNGMIN 

 

SKZ Dad: okay lets all calm down 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: I AGREE WITH JINNIE!!! 

 

Meanhoe: you agree with anyone that defends you 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: you agree with anyone that sucks your dick 

 

Meanhoe: LEAVE JISUNG OUT OF THIS 

Meanhoe: and fyi he’s not into that kind of shit you dickhead 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: I’M A VIRGIN!! 

 

Myday: no one??? asked??? 

 

Yongbokie: where did chan hyung go? 

 

Myday: yo **@Chris Pratt** control your dumbass kids 

 

Literal Sun: you’re his kid too tho 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: oof 

 

Myday: shut up hyunjin 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: wait jeongin said that not me 

 

Myday: idc jeongin doesn’t deserved to be yelled at 

Myday: YOU DO 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: do NOT YELL AT HYUNJIN 

Salty Ass Bitch: I’LL BEAT UR ASS 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: (>人<) 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: I got you jinnie ♡ 

 

Meanhoe: what are you gonna do, swing at his knees 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: HE’S NOT EVEN THAT MUCH TALLER THEN ME 

 

Literal Sun: *than 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: … 

 

Literal Sun: hey I'm just correcting grammar 

 

SKZ Dad: **@Chris Pratt** please come help 

 

Chris Pratt: I don’t wanna be a part of this mess of a group chat,,,,,I wanted to have fun not argue 

Chris Pratt: I’m out 

 

_**Chris Pratt** has left the group chat_

 

SKZ Dad: well... 

SKZ Dad: ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW 

SKZ Dad: you made channie sad 

SKZ Dad: you ungrateful ass kids 

 

Youngbokie: wait cant we just add him back in? 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: just checked and nope 

 

Meanhoe: dumbasses, jisung has to do it 

Meanhoe: he made the group chat 

 

_**Minnie’s Soulmate** has added **Chris Bang** to **I am GROOT**_

_**Minnie’s Soulmate** has changed **Chris Bang** ’s name to **Chris Hemsworth**_

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: HYUNG!!!!! 

Minnie’s Soulmate: **@Chris Hemsworth**

Minnie’s Soulmate: HYUNGGGGGGGGGGG 

 

Meanhoe: baby idk if hes gonna look at his phone 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: I’ll go check on him 

Salty Ass Bitch: I kinda started all this anyways 

 

Meanhoe: u right 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: … 

 

Chris Hemsworth: I’m fine guys 

Chris Hemsworth: I just wanted to see if you cared enough to come see me uwu 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: ಥ_ಥ 

 

Yongbokie: y would u do that to me? 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: OF COURSE WE CARE 

 

Meanhoe: I’m starting to not care as much 

 

Literal Sun: I FEEL BETRAYED 

 

SKZ Dad: youre too young to know what betrayal is 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: wtf?? no he isnt 

 

Literal Sun: one time felix told me that fish were mutated and it wasn’t good for us to eat them and when I got scared and grabbed my phone to look it up he ate my sashimi 

 

SKZ Dad: … 

 

Yongbokie: sorry about that innie 

 

Myday: ANYWAYS 

Myday: me and hyunjin were gonna go out and get food for ur ugly ass*s 

Myday: but I’m sick n feel like sh*t so someone go 4 me 

 

SKZ Dad: just bc u put the * doesn’t excuse u cussing 

 

Myday: •_• 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: OOOOOO!!!!!!! 

 

Yongbokie: I’ll go 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: WAAAAAITTT I WNNA GO WTH JINNIE 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: uwu 

Jinyoung’s Son: okay hyungie 

 

Salty Ass Bitch: I’LL BER IGHT THHEFB SOY PU DON’T HSVR TO KEEP WAITUNF 

 

Jinyoung’s Son: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

 

Yongbokie: aaaand i was ignored 

 

Literal Sun: don’t worry hyung we can play mario kart if you want 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: I WANNA PLAY TOO 

 

Literal Sun: u had to ruin it 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: ˙ ͜ʟ˙ 

 

Meanhoe: ignore him baby 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: (づ￣ ³￣)づ 

 

Meanhoe: ❤❤❤❤❤ 

Meanhoe: but that doesn’t sound half bad 

 

Minnie’s Soulmate: uwu 

 

Chris Hemsworth: mayhaps I’ll join? 

 

SKZ Dad: I’ll watch 

 

Myday: yeah I’m gonna sleep 

 

SKZ Dad: MAKE SURE YOU TAKE UR MEDS 

SKZ Dad: AND CHECK YOUR TEMPERATURE 

SKZ Dad: AND DRINK SOME WATER OR ORANGE JUICE BEFORE YOU SLEEP 

SKZ Dad: AND USE EXTRA BLANKETS 

SKZ Dad: wait maybe I’ll come help u 

 

Chris Hemsworth: no no he’s fine 

 

Yongbokie: oof the dad jumped out 

 

SKZ Dad: shut up 

SKZ Dad: I can come smother u 2 

 

Yongbokie: no thanks 

 

Chris Hemsworth: smother me!! uwu 

 

SKZ Dad: … 

SKZ Dad: I do that enough already with u constantly never sleeping 

 

Chris Hemsworth: :’) 

 

 

_**Han Jisung** had added **Hwang Hyunjin** to a private chat_

_**Han Jisung** had changed their names to **Cute Squirrel** and **Prince Hwang**_

 

Cute Squirrel: yo 

Cute Squirrel: how are u holding up with binnie hyung 

 

Prince Hwang: HE’S HOLDING MY HAND 

Prince Hwang: NOT A FCKING DRILL 

Prince Hwang: HSE HLDIGN MY HNADKDJCROIDNFIO 

 

Cute Squirrel: nice to see u keeping it together 

 

Prince Hwang: shut up + hard 2 type w 1 hnd 

 

Cute Squirrel: are you ever gonna tell him that you like him? 

Cute Squirrel: you fucking loser 

Cute Squirrel: MINHO TYPED THAT I SWEAR!! I SLAPPED HIM 

Cute Squirrel: but seriously, are u? 

 

Prince Hwang: tell minho 2 fck off 

Prince Hwang: n no 

 

Cute Squirrel: y not???????? 

Cute Squirrel: u guys r so cute together 

 

Prince Hwang: bc 

 

Cute Squirrel: ???? 

 

Prince Hwang: I gotta go 

Prince Hwang: we just got to the food place 

 

Cute Squirrel: ur typing normal,,,,awe did he let go of ur hand??? 

 

Prince Hwang: yeah… 

Prince Hwang: OMG 

 

Cute Squirrel: WHAT!!???? 

 

Prince Hwang: BYEI LL TELFLJ U LATEBF 

 

**5:34**

 

Prince Hwang: HE’S WAS BACK HUGGING ME IN LINE

Prince Hwang: hiciyfugdjfhfytsgdugvivyufuyd 

Prince Hwang: JISUUUUUNNNNGG 

 

Cute Squirrel: this is whipped culture at its finest folks 

 

Prince Hwang: SSSSHHHHHUUUT UUUUUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that this sucks i swear it gets better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this up because i've had this done for awhile now oops  
> I'll update the binsung story in a few days but i don't have a definite time when i'll update all of these


End file.
